


A Promise

by FireyFlamey



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Night Talks, idk the relationship is in state of making, its gender-free as its written in a form of You and Asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireyFlamey/pseuds/FireyFlamey
Summary: You wonder what could be bothering your Master, Asra. He tries to ask for advice without sharing too much.





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language - and I don't write many fics - so any sorts of tips and hints are very welcomed :>  
> I dragged myself into this mess that is Arcana lately and I regret nothing.

 Asra lied on his back, looking up at the ceiling. You were by his side, eyeing him carefully, your fingers combing through his hair - a habit that had settled naturally and neither of you paid any mind to anymore.

 He was troubled, you could tell. His eyes seemed to glow with intensity, teeth occasionally showing as he rubbed them on his lower lip, his white brows furrowed. But you didn't ask; You knew Asra would talk if he wanted to. Years of experience of being around your master taught you that the magician will not share anything beyond what he desires to.

 Instead, you settled for silent wondering. It was happening for quite some time, you realized, your mind going back in time, chasing memories of restless magician. It started with the Countess' night visit.

 That's when Asra also decided to leave again, for another long travel, this time to places so wicked and far, he himself called them inexistant. You smiled unconsciously at the memory of the Oasis, blush creeping its way up onto your face.

 Your fingers stopped as you recalled the almost-a-kiss episode. The sudden halt in petting caused Asra to tilt his head, worry on his face now directed at you. He noticed the red on your face and smirked mischievlously, but didn't comment on it. You blinked, mind racing to come up with something to say. But his attention quickly returned to whatever distressed him, and you sighed, preparing yourself for more quiet minutes.

 As you resumed the affectionate gesture, though, his lips parted in a question, his gaze even more intense than before.

'How much is a promise worth?'

 You stared at him for a moment, processing the question.

'It... depends,' you finally answered, looking at him curiously. You wondered if he wanted to ask you this, if he wanted to share a little bit more, or if the words just slipped from his lips in a state of deep contemplation.

'...Hm.' he rolled onto his side, his body mirroring yours now. Finally, he broke the eye contact, averting his gaze for a moment. 'I suppose you're right.'

'Who did you make it to?' You asked slowly, cautiously. Sometimes Asra was like a wild animal that you had to approach delicately - or else he may flee, answering a question with more questions and avoiding the point until neither of you remember what it was all about in the first place.

 He eyed you for a moment, searching. 'A once dear friend.'

'Then I think it's worth a lot.'

'And to which extend should you keep such a promise?' he asked, a smile dancing on his lips. You weren't sure if he enjoys the talk or just makes fun of you at this point. You furrowed your eyebrows, trying to stop the red from appearing on your face.

 The magician lifted himself up, placing himself above you. Your breath stopped for a moment as you looked up at him, moonlight surrounding his silhouette.

'How many sacrifices shall you make in order to keep it?' He pressed on, lowering his head. From this close, you could see the silver light wandering through his hair; It seemed to shine.

'You shouldn't break a promise,' you breathed out, nothing better coming to you, your mind empty. His lips were inches from yours, you realized. His eyes glistened with something you could not quite name. His hand reached up to cup your face.

 Involuntarily, you gasped, and it broke the spell.

 He flinched, his expression one of a sudden realization, and he leaned back, the distance between your faces growing. You wanted to say something, anything; to reach out to him, to bring him back to you - to replay the moment - but he was already playing a different game.

'Well,' he purred, teasing, 'thank you for your wisdom. I shall put it to good use.'

 And with that, he descended to lie next to you again. You watched him for a long time.

'What did you promise?' you found yourself asking, your intuition suddenly telling you it was somehow important.

'Something... hard.' He answered, his eyes darkening again. And after a moment, 'Something I never should have promised.'

'What exactly?'

 Asra turned to you, eyebrow raised. 'That's enough of sharing for one night, don't you think?' It was delivered as a joke, but you felt a firm finale in the sentence.

'You promised to stop keeping secrets from me,' you whispered. You weren't accusing - just merely reminding.

 His expression visibly saddened.

'Ah, so I did. I make a lot of hard promises, don't I?' he tried again, with a weak smile, but this time you stood your ground. The smile faltered and he sighed, heavy and tired. 'I... I will explain this to you. But not now. Not yet.' He watched you, exceptionally serious. 'Soon.'

 And with that, he turned onto his back again and reached for your hand, his thumb rubbing slow circles on your palm. You felt like there was something more he wanted to say - something he had trouble keeping in - but you didn't press further. With a sigh, you said your goodnights and closed your eyes, the softness of Asra's hands slowly fading away from your senses as you fell asleep.

 And a single sentence reached you, just before you completely succumbed into the dream - or maybe it was already a part of it?...

_'I'm leaving again, tomorrow.'_


End file.
